A Chance Meeting Can Change Everything
by Equestrian4Ever16
Summary: Kim goes to South Carolina for College, and on a chance meeting meets Jack on the airplane there... and who knows where a single airplane ride can take us.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is my first story on Fanfiction and I really just created my account today. So I'm really nervous if my story is any good or not. I'm not going to tell you guys to go easy on my story; you can tell me anything you want about my story. I really hope you guys like this and I hope it's good so please read it and review, please! I want to know how I did… Thanks…. I hope you like it! R&amp;R please :D_**

_DING! DING! DING! DING! "Good morning New York City! The High of today is 90 degrees and the low is 80"_the radio alarm on my bed stand blared in my ear. I groggily sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I glared at the alarm clock, 6 am; I am not a morning person._ But, _I thought, _at least I would have lots of time on the plane to get some sleep._

I hopped out of bed and grabbed some pink Juicy Couture sweatpants and a black short sleeve top from my backpack and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I ran the hot water on full blast and climbed inside. The steam cleared my mind of all my worries, and I soon hopped out and got dressed.

As I walked down stairs all my worries about moving came back to me. _I am moving to South Carolina, I_ thought, _I am going to college. I am moving away from my family and friends. I am going to have my own apartment! _

When I got down the stairs I was greeted by my family, my mom Cindy Crawford, with dirty blond hair that was identical to mine, and brown eyes a shade darker than mine, she was dressed in a business suit, it made sense, my mom being the head of a high-end fashion line, Crawford &amp; Co. My dad, Steve Crawford, with light brown hair and bright green eyes, and my two younger siblings, Emma and Luke, both with my father's green eyes and my mother's blond hair.

"Kim", my mother cooed, "I am going to miss you so much" and before I could even say that I would miss her too she and the rest of my family gathered around me for a group hug.

"I am going to miss you guys" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Ok, ok", I said, "I have to go, its seven o'clock and the plane leaves at eight" I hugged my family and grabbed my back pack and my one suitcase and turned to head for the door. I looked back one more time at my family and at the house I had lived in for eighteen years. I saw my mom with tears in her eyes but the expression on her face said she was so proud, I saw my dad, a sad grin plastered on his face, he was sad, I could tell, but he was happy for me. And my two siblings, Emma clutching onto Luke's arm, had tears running down her face, and Luke being the bold seven year old he was, almost looked happy I was leaving, but I could tell he was upset.

I turned away from my family and walked out the door, I had called a taxi earlier and as I walked outside I could see it was already here. The busy streets of Manhattan were loud with noise at 7:23 in the morning. The cab driver looked behind his seat over to me, "where to?" he asked, smacking his gum in his mouth.

"Manhattan Airport 23" I said looking up at him. He nodded and took off, navigating his way through the traffic like he had done this all his life.

As we sped down the busy streets he glanced behind him over at me, "where ya goin?" He asked.

"South Carolina replied "going to college at South Carolina State University." He nodded and we drove off to the Manhattan Airport in silence.

We arrived at the airport and I paid the cab driver one hundred dollars and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and slid my backpack onto one shoulder. Skillfully I navigated my way around the airport and through customs in less than thirty minutes. And at 7: 54 I was at the gate waiting for the lady at the frontier desk to call first class. Around ten minutes later the lad called first class and me and around fifteen other people gathered our things and moved to the hallway to get to the plane.

"A1, A2, B1, B2, C1... Here it is!" I mumbled to myself I sat down in the aisle chair, my assigned seat. Just as I sat down a boy about my age slipped past me and into the window seat next to me. I looked at him for a moment, brown hair, deep brown eyes, blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt.

I looked to him, "Hi, I'm Kim, Kim Crawford" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He looked at my hand then back up at me.

"I'm Jack, Jack Brewer" he replied, shaking my hand in the process.

**Ok sooooo…. How did I do? Please! I really want to know! If you guys have any ideas about what I should add to my story you can tell me, I will look through them all so please review! Thank you guys sooooo much please review….. Please… ok thank you :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi everyone! So I got like four reviews between last night when I uploaded it and tonight, so I was really happy and decided to just wright one more chapter, and so thank you to everyone for reading my story, it makes me so proud to know people liked it! And one more thing, I wanted to leave a shout out for these four people who reviewed my story because you guys made me so happy so thank you to****: ****TheSoccerLife I Ship Kick UnbreakableWarrior luvsoccer216**** On with the chapter…**

"Nice to meet you jack" I said "So what are you going to south Carolina for?"

"I'm going to college", he replied, "got a full scholarship to Costal Carolina University"

"Oh, That's funny I am going to college too, South Carolina State University"'

I looked down at my hands fumbling with my silver bracelet, I didn't know what to talk about and he was staring at me like I was supposed to say something. I racked my brain for something to talk about. But he beat me to it.

"So what are you going to major in? I'm going to major in Geophysics"

"Um," I stuttered, I hadn't really made up my mind on my major yet, I planned on taking a couple different minor classes till I found one I liked, " I haven't made up my mind on my major yet."

"Oh, well I recommend Geophysics if you want to take an intro course"

"Thanks" I said. And with that I leaned off into the aisle and plugged in my pink I-pod and head phones, and started to listen to my automatic play list. As the songs played though I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Um, no it's ok you can move on" a voice blurred into my dreams, waking me. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around and realizing that I was still on the airplane. As I sat up further I noticed that it was jack who told the flight attendant to go on. I looked to Jack.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you up" he said

"No, no it's ok, it's probably a good thing you did, I have work to do" and with that I reached down below my seat and pulled out my backpack and reached in grabbing my apple laptop. Then I opened up Microsoft Word and pulled open my essay that South Carolina State required you to wright to give to all your teachers in the first day.

"What are you writing?" Jack asked looking over at my screen.

"Essay, for South Carolina State, it's their own weird policy, when you join your required to type up a 2,000 word essay to give to all your teachers."

"Oh well I've never heard of a college that does that before, but ok, sounds interesting"

I was going to reply to him when the intercom above me flashed red and a voice crackled to life "_Attention everyone, we will be landing in five minutes so please prepare for landing"._ The voice flicked off and I clicked off Microsoft Word and shut down my laptop, slipping it into my backpack. The plane started to drop down coming closer and closer to the landing strip, and before I knew it we were tumbling down the runway and slowly the plane stopped.

I unclipped my seat belt and before everyone from the rows behind me got out I stepped out of my seat and I reached up over head and grabbed my suitcase from the compartment.

"Well it was nice meeting you", Jack said, "Maybe I'll see you around"

"Maybe you will, Jack" I replied, flashing him a smile and dragging my suit case put into the airport.

I went through the airport, navigating it, like a professional, being from New York. Soon I was out of the airport and I hailed a cab and told the driver to go to South Carolina State University. As I pulled up to the University I was amazed by the amount of green trees and bright flowers and grass. South Carolina is the polar opposite of New York.

_Everything is so green_ I thought as I walked up to the small building on the side Labeled _Student Administration._ As I walked through the doors I noticed I wasn't alone, in fact there were quite a few other students in the room. For a minute I looked down into my backpack, and just at that moment a girl stepped in front of me and I ran into her back knocking us both down on the floor.

"I am so so so sorry" I said, "I wasn't looking where I was going and I am so sorry"

"Its fine, its fine" she said, "I'm Grace"

"I'm Kim"

"Well I'm new, are you" I asked

"Yup" she said popping the 'P'

"NEXT!" the lady at the front desk called

I looked up, that was Grace she was up first then me. She stepped forward and filled out her Schedule sheet and the lady at the front desk gave her a slip of paper that must have her dorm number on it. Grace walked back to the door and stepped out. I stepped up to the front desk and copied Grace's motions, filling out my schedule sheet and took the paper with a number on it and a name.

I looked down at the paper, _Kimberly Crawford, Dorm number 108, Dorm Mate: Grace _

I walked outside and looked at Grace, who must've waited for me knowing I was her dorm mate.

"Were dorm mates!" Grace squealed

"I know!" I replied just as happily

And with that we walked into our new dorm and looked around.

**So thank you to everyone who read my two chapters so far and thank you to everyone… this really wasn't the greatest chapter but it was more of a filler, kinda mandatory… I'm sorry but at least a bit of it was with Jack…. Ok next chapter maybe I will try to add in some things with Jack if I can, and thank you to ****TheSoccerLife**** because I do really like your idea and I plan on using it so thank you and it's a really good idea….. And so please everyone read and review I want to know your thoughts and feelings about my story so please review, I read them al! Thank you, and the next four people to review this chapter, I will leave a shout out for you! R&amp;R Please… Thank You :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so hi everyone! So in this chapter we see a tiny bit of Jacks POV at the end but I promise its important. And I wanted to say that I will probably update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and maybe Sundays. I just wanted to set a schedule so yeah, I will start using this schedule next week, starting Monday. And I promised a shout out to the first four people who reviewed my last chapter after I posted it so here we go: **

**bexs12345**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**TheSoccerLife**

**Macy**

**Here is the chapter everyone R&amp;R please :D :D :D **

I looked around the dorm room; it was simple but really nice. The walls were painted a natural cream color, and the room was obviously divided in half, one side of the room had a simple wooden desk, painted white, a twin bed, pushed up into the far corner of the room, and a walk in closet. The other half of the bedroom was identical to the first half.

I walked into the dorm after Grace, who ran forward when I unlocked the door. Grace had already claimed the left side for herself, because in the three minutes that we had been here, she had already unpacked half of her clothing and her laptop was buzzing on her desk.

I rolled in my light blue suitcase and placed it at the end of my bed, unzipping it I took out all of my neatly folded t-shirts and took out a hanger from a box on the floor-all our boxes had been delivered to our dorm nights before-and I slipped the top onto the plastic hanger and clipped it onto the railing in my closet. I repeated the process of tis until all of my clothes were hung neatly in my closet.

Grace on the other hand, had a huge pile of clothes on the floor, and had tangled up all of her hangers. "Kiiiiiiim" Grace whined, "Can you help me?" She looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor.

I agreed to help her and before I went over to her bed I plugged in my I pod, clicked play and the speakers blared out my play list. Repeating what I had done to my clothes, I hung up all of her clothes, which was a lot, and soon we were done.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Grace asked me, a couple minutes after we had finished.

"Sure", I replied, "I'm pretty hungry too"

So together we walked out of our dorm and to the little café I spotted when we walked up to our dorm. We walked inside, the café was a small place, but really cozy, warm cream and brown colors painted the walls and in the back corner near a window sat four cute brown comfy-looking chairs. Grace and I looked up at the sign hanging over top the counter.

The boy standing at the counter had reddish hair and a tiny build; he was wearing a sweater-vest and a pressed white shirt, with the green apron on top of it. "Hello, my name is Milton, how may I help you?" He wasn't looking at us when he said that though, he was looking down at a huge -I think it was a textbook.

Umm I will have the chicken soup and water, please" I said

"Same" Grace replied

"That will be $10.54"

I handed him a ten and a five, and when he gave me change I put it in the tip bowl on the left.

Grace and I sat down on the far side of the café in the brown chairs. And together we sat in silence and ate our soup. Well, we sat in silence until Grace gave a little yelp and pointed behind me.

"Look!" Grace yelped, and she looked as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"A dance" I said

"Yes a dance and we are going"

And at that moment, my mind flashed to Jack, and I couldn't help but smile.

_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-_.-

JACK POV

"Jack," Jerry whined, "Can we go get something to eat, yo, I'm starving!"

"You are always hungry" I countered as I walked out the dorm room door anyway. Jerry and I had been best friends since preschool, so when we both got accepted into the same college I was really happy. Jerry and I had requested to be dorm mates, and our request had been granted. Right now we were on our way to a pizza restaurant on the other side of campus.

When we reached it and walked inside, the smell of pizza hit me like a brick and suddenly I was pretty sure I was just as hungry as Jerry.

We walked up to the counter and ordered a peperoni pizza, and in a few minutes it was ready and we took it to a table at the side of the room.

"Hey, dude, look" he pointed to a bulletin board on the wall, a flyer for a dance at South Carolina State University was pinned to it on a sheet of bright green paper.

Suddenly, I thought of Kim, and that smile of hers that any model in LA would pay billions for, and I thought of how cute she would look in a dress at a dance in that school of hers. And then I got an idea, a plan, that would shake things up over at the South Carolina State Dance.

And I leaned over and whispered to Jerry "I have an idea…."

**So I hope everyone liked it and YAY we saw a little of Jack and I promise we WILL see more of him next chapter, and Kim and Jack will meet I promise, so please be patient with me till I can post the next chapter. So I hope everyone likes my story so far, and If anyone want to give me some constructive criticism please do, I want to know what I can do better and, if anyone has ideas they might want me to use go ahead and post it I will read it and use it if I can. And I wanted to say again !THE NEXT FOUR PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT! So everyone please review and I hope you liked it :D :D :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know that you all prob hate me for not updating in like 4 months but my schedule is very busy with cheer, dance, school, horseback riding lessons, and French class, so I am sorry that I did not update and I'm sorry that it's so short, but here it is! : D**

"Please, please, please Grace, can we please leave now?" I whined. We had been at the mall for over four hours, and I had tried on sooooo many dresses, and none of them 'look good enough' according to Grace. I took a step towards a rack of dresses, plucked out a random one that looked to be in my size and went to try it on. I slipped the silky fabric over my head, not expecting to look decent in the dress, it was blue, dark blue at the top and going down fading to light blue at the bottom. The dress slightly shimmered as I walked to show Grace, and get her approval.

As I turned to her she squealed and jumped slightly, "AMAZING" Grace practically screamed. And with that she pushed me into the dressing room to get changed so we could buy the dress.

**XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXO**

"COME ON! Hurry up! I still have to do your hair and makeup!" Grace screamed as I rushed out of the bathroom. I was shoved into a chair, sitting in front of a vanity mirror. Grace then proceeded to coat my eyelashes in two coat of black mascara, apply a bit of blush and a smokey dark blue/black eye shadow.

Grace tossed me a pair of black strappy heels and I slipped them on. Grace, of course, was already perfect-looking, and was wearing a deep red strapless shimmery dress, that came down to a couple inches above her knee, she had on smokey eye shadow and black wedges.

We rushed out the dorm door and walked into the common room. It was transformed, the normally spread out couches were pushed to the side, and the tables and chairs were spread out on one side of the room, giving lots of open space to dance and talk. There were tables lined along the back wall with lots of food and drinks.

Grace and I chatted with many students, I saw Milton, who worked at the café and talked with him for a while, and I also met a girl named Lindsay, who acted like a brat, but of course I didn't tell her that.

**XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO-XOX**

Everything was going fine until the lights went out, and the doors were opened, and then were locked nobody could see anything, so everyone huddled in the center of the room.

Then the lights turned back on and before I could process anything else I was splattered with something green and gooey. I looked up to see a boy dresses in black, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that remembered from the airplane trip. _Jack_ I thought. Then before everyone who was dressed in black(and raided our dance) left, Jack slipped me a piece of paper, and it wasn't until I had gotten back to our dorm with Grace and had taken a shower to get all the goo off me that I realized what her wrote on the paper.

It was his phone number.

**There it is everyone, I hope I will be able to update soon, please review, it means the world to me! Please tell me what you think, and give me any ideas, I will take all of them into consideration. **

**XOXO Equestrain4Ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is Chapter five; it's longer than last time, I not that good at really long chapters, but I'm trying to get them longer. We see Jack today! Can you please review if you think I should write in Jacks POV? Please! Thanks! **

**P.S I wanted to let you guys know that I'm sick so I might not update for a while but, I promise if I feel ok I will try to update :)  
\- Equestrian4Ever**

I stared at the sparkle covered pink I-phone 5s. I wanted to call Jack, but what if he thought I was desperate?

"Oh just call him already!" Grace called from where she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, doing her makeup with perfect precision. I sighed and got up from my desk, walked over to my closet and plucked up my jacket, it was starting to get cold outside, and it was almost the end of august.

"I will be back later Grace" I called to her as I left the dorm. I heard an almost inaudible reply, signaling that she heard me. I walked down the halls till I got to the door. As I stepped outside I realized it was colder that I thought and I shivered as the wind started to blow harder and big gray clouds loomed overhead, signaling rain.

Calling a taxi, I waited out by the front of the school, till the yellow car pulled up and I hoped in. the girl driving the car had bleach blond hair and had dyed the ends pink, she chomped on her grape gum-_that I could smell from the back seat_\- and asked me where I was going.

"Just take me to the nearest coffee shop, please" I said

The blond driver just nodded her head and sped off to the right.

We neared the coffee shop soon and I paid her a 20 dollar bill, and I let her keep the change. I stepped out of the taxi, and walked into the shop.

It seemed to be a very popular shop. The walls were painted cream colored and burgundy. Big leather lounge chairs were splayed across the room with dark wood chairs scattered between them. I crossed the room, and went to stand in line. Suddenly I was next in line, and I realized that I still didn't know what I was ordering.

"So what can I get you today?" the lady behind the counter asked. She had her brown hair pinned up with two chopsticks, and a bored expression splayed on her face.

"Uhhhh…" I stuttered I realized I didn't know what I wanted.

"I will have… Uhh" I stared at the menu bored above the girl.

Then, the boy waiting in line behind me stepped up in front of me.

"I will have a Latte and so will Kim" the boy, who I know realized was Jack, ordered for me. Then before I could even reach into my pocket to fish out ten dollars, Jack had reached over the counter and had paid for both drinks. In a fee moments we had both gotten our drinks.

"So Kim I see that we meet again" Jack spoke, a grin on his face.

"So we have" I replied.

We walked over to a corner with two brown beaten leather chairs facing each other. Sitting down in one of the chairs I spoke, "So what is the reason for hijacking my schools dance? Because I will let you know my dress is permanently tinged green from the goo that you got all over everything" I said, half joking, but I was serious about the dress, it's now slightly more green that before.

"Oh you know, causing chaos is lots of fun" He replied. He was smirking. Then I realized that he knew that I was going to be at that dance, but who would have told him?

"And who were your friends that helped spray goo over everything?" I questioned

"Well Jerry helped; you will have to meet him soon"

_He wants me to meet his friends? That means that I'm going to see him more right?_

"Well I already have your phone number, so here is mine" I said, as I grabbed a pen off the table next to me, and wrote down my number on his hand.

_Kim- (702)-332-4675_

My arm brushed his as I wrote the number down, and as cliché as this sounds I felt a spark.

"Well I have to go, but I think this Saturday we can meet up again, and do something" Jack said.

"I would like that" I said. And with that I sat up, called a cab, and walked back to the dorm, not freaking out about Jack practically asking me out on a date. But when I got inside my room I jumped and squealed, and told Grace everything that happened at the Café.

**OK again please review if you think I should write some in Jacks POV! Because so far I'm just going to write in Kim's POV unless you tell me tell me to write in Jacks POV. Please review!  
-Equestrian4Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so the good news is: I am gradually writing longer chapters! The bad news is I'm still sick, so this chapter might be horrible, and I won't even know but, enough people wanted me to write in Jacks Pov, so I did!**

**-Equestrian4Ever**

Jacks POV  
I walked into my dorm, grinning like an idiot, and of course Jerry noticed, and then for the rest of the night I was interrogated by my best friend. Eventually I told him everything, from paying for and ordering Kim's drink, to her writing her phone number on my arm.

"Dude she totally like you!" Jerry practically yelled. I might add that its 1:37 am.

"I don't know… are you sure?" I said.

"Yes I'm sure! I mean I have been in a relationship with Grace for like two years bro!" Again, Jerry practically screamed this.

"Alright dude, whatever, I will call her in the morning" I said, as I dropped down onto my bed, and fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

I stared at the window in my dorm, it was an unexceptionally cold day and it was raining really hard, it almost looked like it was going to snow soon.

I punched in the numbers that I read off my arm, where Kim wrote it in blue pen _(702)-332-4675_, and I pressed call.

The phone rang three times until someone answered it:

"_This is Kim's phone"_

"Uh, Kim? Is that you?" I asked, the person on the phone didn't sound like Kim.

"_No, this is Grace, her roommate, who is this?"_

"This is Jack Brewer"

"_Wait, Jack! This is Grace O'Doherty, Jerry's girlfriend"_

"Oh hi Grace, is Kim here?"

"_No she went out to get something"_

"She is going out in this weather? Do you know where she went?"

"_Umm, she said something about having to go walk to the bookstore, since I spilt nail polish on her old textbooks"_

"Ok thanks Grace, Bye"

"_Bye Jack, tell Jerry I said hi!"_

Then I hung up and grabbed an umbrella and, two raincoats. I walked out of the dorm hall and was immediately hit with large rain drops. I opened the umbrella and walked over to my black Lexus convertible, I got for my 16th birthday.

I hoped in the car and drove to the nearest bookstore, knowing that Kim would go to the bookstore nearest to school, since she is walking and it's raining like crazy out, and it's really cold. _What was she thinking? Why couldn't she go get textbooks when it stops raining so hard? _

I pulled up to the curb and parked, as I reached the book store. Walking in to the store I looked around but didn't see Kim. I walked out of the store, got back in my car and drove back towards the school, looking for Kim as I drove.

Then I saw her, she was walking on the sidewalk and was carrying a bag. I pulled over and rolled open the window.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked

"Yeah kinda"

She opened the door, and hoped in the passenger seat. I noticed that she was shivering, so I turned on the heater.

"Why on earth would you walk somewhere in this weather?" I asked.

"I needed the textbooks"

"You know, if you had asked, I would have driven you to the bookstore" I said, half facing the road, half facing Kim.

"Well I didn't ask" she replied indignantly.

"So your saying you don't want a ride?" I teased.

She shivered and shook her head, "No, I want a ride"

I laughed and we pulled up to the school.

I parked and walked her back to her dorm.

KIMS POV

I was so cold, it wasn't even funny, but I didn't let Jack notice. We were at the door to the dorm room and I looked back at Jack.

He stared at me for a while, and then before I could even process anything else he leaned in towards me, and kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything, so I stood there. He leaned back up and stared at me, and then he flashed me a grin, turned around and started walking.

"I just needed to do that" he called

I opened the door. I was soaking wet, shivering, and was probably going to be sick tomorrow from the cold. But I couldn't be any happier than I was right now.

**And there is the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review! It will make me feel better, and if I feel better then… idk… it's a good thing! Please review, I will be trying to post a new chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews/follows/favorites this, it means so much to me that you read my story, so if any of you have a story that you would like me to read, I will, just tell me the name if the story, int the reviews. I will read all of them if you tell me to !**

Kim's POV

As I predicted, the next day I was sick. I mean like, I couldn't get out of bed, kind of sick. My head pounded and I threw up all the time. So as a result I spent the day in bed, buried under a pile of blankets, which did no good to keep me warm. I also missed a day of school, so I would be sooooo behind in my classes.

At about 3:00, I got a txt

_From Grace:_

_How r u feeling?_

I responded semi-fast, as being that if I focused on anything for too long it hurt my head.

**To Grace:**

**Awful! Am I missing much in class? And why are you texting in class!? **

I got a respond a few minutes after.

_From Grace:_

_Well, feel better, and you are not missing too much, and calm down about me texting, I already finished my work! GTG, text you later!_

I smiled at the text, and then fell asleep…

About half an hour later, I woke up the ringing of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID, _Jack,_ and smiled almost involuntarily.

I pressed the answer button and said a soft 'hello', because my throat hurt to talk to loud.

"_You sound horrible" Jack said, after saying hello back to me._

"Well, thanks that make me feel better" I said sarcastically.

"_Sorry." Jack said, not so sorry, "Grace told me you were sick. What happened? Did you catch a cold from walking in the rain?" he said with a teasing voice._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"_Anyway, I was wondering, if you feel better tomorrow, would you like to go out for lunch?"_

My heart raced, and I flushed a deep shade of red. Did he actually ask me out on a date?

"Did _the _Jack Brewer, ask me out on a date?"

"_Yes, I believe he did"_

"Then his answer is a yes"

"Good. Then you better get to sleep so you can feel better for tomorrow."

I hung up on the phone and smiled. A date! I'm going on a date with Jack Brewer!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day I felt better than I did the day before, but I could tell I was still sick. But there was no way that I was going to give up a date with jack, just because I was slightly dizzy, and had a headache.

Jack texted me at around 11:00 and told me that he would pick me up at 1:00. After I got the text and told Grace, she went into full out Stylist-Mode.

Apparently she had already chosen my outfit, a light pink dress with a skinny silver belt. I also had silver flats (which didn't help my shortness factor). Grace then decided to curl my hair, until I didn't have a strand of un-curled hair. My makeup was done with sparkly light pink eye shadow, and pale pink lipstick.

At 1:02 Jack showed up.

"You look amazing" he said.

"You clean up nice" I replied with a smile.

We walked to his car, and he decided to pretend to be a gentleman, and opened my door. The car ride to the restaurant consists of me continually asking Jack where we were going, and him continually saying that he was not going to tell me.

When we got there I realized that he was talking me to one of the most amazing restaurants that I had seen.

The lights in the room were dimmed slightly, the tables were spread out, and each had a burning candle placed in the center.

When a waitress came up to our table we ordered our food and continued to talk.

Everything was going perfectly until I saw someone enter the restaurant, someone I hadn't seen since I left New York, someone who terrified me.

My Ex.

And as he walked over to our table I shrank back into my chair, I knew he saw me, and I knew he was coming for me.

**I hope you all loved this chapter, it was fun to write and don't forget to review any story that you want me to read, I will read them ALL! I promise, please review what you thought!**

**-Equestrian4Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! I don't like this chapter that much; I don't think I did that good. I have slight writers block, for the 9****th**** chapter, so if you guys have any ideas, please let me know, it would help lots, and if I use your idea, I will give credit, I promise! Please R&amp;R!**

Jacks POV

I looked over at Kim, and she looked terrified.

"Kim, are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"Y-y-yeah" her voice shook, "I'm fine, just, excuse me for a moment"

She stood up, and walked out of the restaurant, and as soon as she left, guy with light brown hair left the restaurant as well.

Kim's POV

"Hello Kimberly" my ex, Brody, said.

"H-hi Brody" I said, in a small voice.

But when I looked at him memories came flooding back. Everything he said to me, _worthless, stupid, a waste of space,_ and he hurt me, kicked me, and slapped me. I thought that when I left for college this would end, but it looks like it followed me here.

"Well, Kimberly, I see you have a new boyfriend" Body said as he took two steps towards me.

I just nodded, I couldn't think properly.

"Well I don't think you deserve a new boyfriend, after you just left New York without telling me." He took two more steps toward me, so that he was only inches away.

"You shouldn't have left me Kim" And with that as his only warning he punched me in the cheek, and sweep kicked me, so that I landed on my back, with my head banging on the sidewalk.

I lay on the ground for a few moments, until Brody yelled.

"Get up! You worthless piece of trash!"

I stood up, but everything was spinning, and black dots clouded my vision. I swayed to the side, as my vision twirled like a top.

Brody looked at me with an evil grin on his face, as he grabbed my hair and half threw, half pushed me into the restaurant wall. I hit the wall hard, and slumped to the ground, my eyes barley open, I couldn't handle the pain.

Brody took another step towards me, but before he could do any more damage, I saw through my half closed eyes, a boy come around the corner, and catch Brody's fist. Brody looked over at him, and they started fighting, but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and I slid into darkness, grateful for the relief from the pain.

Jacks POV  
I did one last roundhouse kick to Brody's side, as he fell to the ground, and then stood up, and half ran, half limped off.

I didn't waste any time though, I ran over to Kims side, and picked her up. She had blacked out, and it seemed like Brody, had hurt her before I had gotten to her. I ran to my car, and speed dialed Grace, and Jerry, telling them both what had happened, and they told me that they would meet me at the hospital.

Kims POV

I opened my eyes, I was in a stark white room. _A_ _hospital._ I sat up, and a wave of nausea washed over me, but I pushed it aside, and pressed the button next to the bed, that called for a nurse.

A lady with red hair, which was pinned back into a bun, walked into the room. "Hello, Kimberly, I'm your nurse, Chloe, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked kindly, but I knew it was mandatory to be nice.

"How long, will I be staying in the hospital?" I asked quietly.

"You will be staying overnight, due to your broken ankle, which needs to be casted, and you will be given medication, for your head. Then you can be free to go in the morning." She paused for a moment, then proceeded talking, "Would you like your boyfriend and your friends to come in and see you?"

I was confused for a moment, I didn't have a boyfriend. "Umm I don't have a boyfriend"

"Well, there is a boy who has been asking constantly to come and see you, and he has been pacing around outside, with his two friends."

_Jack, I realized. _"Umm sure, they can come in"

"Ok" the nurse said, then left quickly. A few minutes later Jack came in, followed by Grace and a tall Latino boy.

"Oh my goodness Kim! Thank God you're ok!" grace practically screamed. The ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Kim" Jack breathed as he gave me a hug, "You're ok"

"Yeah, thanks to you"

"When can you leave?" Grace asked.

"Tomorrow, the nurse said something about having to cast my foot, because I borke it, and they have to check on my head overnight." I said.

I then noticed that the Latino boy hadn't said anything, he had just stayed in tehback of the room the whole time.

"Who is this" I asked, gesturing to the boy.

"Oh! Kim this is Jerry, Jerry this is Kim" Grace said.

"Yo! Nice to meet you, girl" Jerry said.

"You too?" I said, a little unsure of hat to make of Jerry's response.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

That night I had my head checked for any serious concussions, I had a minor one, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a day of rest and medication. And they also casted my foot, i have a neon pink cast, and get to walk on crutches for 6 weeks. Yay! *sarcasm*

**Ok everyone, this is chapter 8! I didn't like this chapter as much as my others, I don't feel like I did a good job, but whatever. Please review if you have any ideas for the next chapter(s), I don't really know what to write. Thanks. Review!**

**-Equestrian4Ever**


End file.
